


The One Where Lexa Surprises Clarke

by aos_skimmons



Series: We Could Be Legends [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you just visit her now?” Octavia suggested. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Yeah, Sacramento is only a thirty minute drive from here. You could be super romantic and surprise her.”</p><p>Lexa juggled the idea around in her head for a moment. “...That is actually not a bad idea.”</p><p>(A demi god two shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of many one/two shots for this demi god universe.
> 
> [Note for this fic which I didn’t make clear in Legends: the campers get paid by the Camp (Jaha) to do their jobs, it’s not much but it’s basically like an allowance and that’s how they earn money if they don’t have jobs outside of the Camp]

Clarke rolled her shoulders as she hefted her backpack higher. A tired sigh escaped her lips. It was a month and a half into the first semester but it felt like much longer.

Lexa had been given a phone from Raven the day after she left and ever since they had been texting or calling every day. Clarke still smiled as she remembered the way Lexa used to shout at her through the phone when she first started using it. Everything about it had been incredibly endearing while also slightly damaging her eardrums.

And while, Clarke was glad that she could still stay in contact with Lexa all the time, she missed her girlfriend. She missed her presence by her side and being able to see her smile every morning at breakfast.

It didn’t help that on Monday she had completely tanked her class presentation and all she wanted was for Lexa to be there to comfort her.

She had been doing well when suddenly her cue cards slipped from her fingers. After she had picked them up they were out of order and it had completely thrown her off and her dyslexia didn't make it any easier. The remainder of her talk consisted of incoherent stuttering and rambling.

Clarke endured almost constant teasing from a certain group in her grade for the rest of the week and it wasn’t necessarily making Clarke feel the best.

She hated high school.

Clarke could only hope that it would wear off by the time she went back to school on Monday. Although she doubted it. 

The blonde fished around in her jacket pocket for her keys as she walked up to her front door, then she slipped it into the lock and opened it.

Her house was a decent size for just her and her mom. There was even a small swimming pool in the backyard. They have been living in the house for Clarke’s entire life and even though it was her home, she couldn’t help but feel slightly out of place now that she knew who she really was.

Everything was different now.

Clarke kicked the door shut behind her and dropped her bag by the door. She wandered down the short hallway and turned right into the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, unscrewed the lid and took a sip. Then Clarke moved to the bench by the window and took a seat, swinging her legs up so that she had them tucked up against her.

Sitting there had become a habit, one that she had picked up over the course of the semester. It was a place at this time of day that the light shone in through the glass just right that it hit Clarke’s face and warmed her entire body.

“Hi dad,” Clarke began quietly, “It’s me, you’re probably not listening or whatever but I’m going to talk anyway,” she sighed. “School has been…shit basically. On Monday I messed up my history presentation and now there’s a group of teenagers at school that won’t stop making fun of me for it. It’s getting a little tiring, especially when all I want to do is maybe let a stray arrow hit them.” Clarke took another sip of her water and waited for a moment, as if Apollo would for some reason give her advice on how to solve her bully issue, but she had no luck. Then she tapped her hand onto the windowsill. “Good talk dad.”

The demi god swung her legs down from the bench; it was then that she noticed the piece of paper sitting on the kitchen countertop. She went over to it. The paper was crisp under her fingers as she picked it up.

_Just reminding you I’ve taken the late shift. There’s money in the drawer for pizza if you want it. Love Mom x_

The note didn’t surprise her. Her mom had been taking late shifts for as long as she could remember. She opened the drawer and sure enough there was a crumpled twenty-dollar bill sitting inside.

But instead of picking up the phone to order pizza, she moved back over to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients.

* * *

Earlier that day, during lunchtime instead of eating at the Pavilion, Lexa was at the Arena training. She lunged and tucked into a neat roll, she sprung to her feet and quickly swung her sword. The sharp edge of her blade collided with the wooden dummy in front of her with a loud thud and splinters flew out in all directions. She spun and slashed her sword down and this time the makeshift wooden arm was dismembered.

The Arena was silent except for Lexa’s heavy breathing and the sharp clunks as she attacked the dummies.

As usual the Camp was much quieter now that the majority of the campers had gone home for the school year. This was Lexa’s favourite time of the year. The quietness relaxed her. She enjoyed the smaller number of campers, and the ease she felt being around less people.

Not surprisingly, the only difference this time was that she was actually praying for the school year to finish and the start of summer to begin. When she could see Clarke again. 

Lexa continued to move fluidly, but her mind was now elsewhere. She couldn’t help but think of the blonde that she wished was training with her right now.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even realise when a body came to stand next to her. She jolted in surprise.

“'Sup Commander.”

“Octavia.” Lexa nodded after she quickly recollected herself. She lowered her arm and stuck the point of her sword into the dirt, the leant some of her weight on the hilt of her sword.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked.

The time that Lexa usually spent by herself during the beginning of the school year had instead been spent, for a large chunk of it, with the Blake siblings. She hadn't intended it that way but the brunette had apparently made it her mission to hang out with her every day so far. 

Lexa hated to admit that she found Octavia’s sarcastic personality and general wittiness quite amusing and once she had gotten to know Bellamy, past his 'cool guy' exterior, she found that even he was tolerable.

And unfortunately for Lexa, Octavia being the daughter of Aphrodite as well as getting to know her more, found it very easy to read her emotions. But as the two became closer, Lexa almost found herself not minding anymore.

Almost.

Lexa shrugged, “Nothing.”

“Clarke?” Octavia guessed easily. Lexa’s silence was a good enough answer for her and she smirked, “You’re not as mysterious as you like to think Lexa. Most of the time you’re either thinking about weapons and fighting, or Clarke. And considering you’re training now, Clarke was the easiest guess.”

Lexa huffed, she was still getting used to having people around her most of the time. It’s not that she minded it, but it was different and something she still had to get used to.

“Are you here to train or just annoy me Blake?”

Octavia shrugged, “Both really.”

Then she unsheathed her sword and held it up, ready. They circled each other easily, and naturally slipped into an easy exercise. They were making slow attacks so that the other could practice their defence techniques without worry of being cut while they talked. 

“So are you going to tell me why you were thinking so hard about Clarke? Unless it was weird sex things, I don’t need to hear that.”

Lexa blushed even though that wasn’t what she had been thinking about at all, “It wasn’t that,” she assured.

“Sure Lexa,” Octavia retorted dryly and Lexa tried to ignore her. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

Lexa dodged to the side then dipped under Octavia’s slow moving blade. “I just miss her,” she admitted quietly.

Ever since Anya went back to Arizona for her senior year Octavia had somehow become her confidant. It hadn’t been planned like that and she still told Anya everything but it was much easier to talk to someone face to face than through the misty image of an Iris message. It also helped that Octavia was quite a good listener. 

“I understand,” Octavia nodded, “Sometimes talking on the phone isn’t enough.”

There was a soft clang as their swords clashed together.

Lexa nodded, “How is Raven?” she asked curiously.

“She’s good, busy with all the school work already. That girl takes on way too many classes,” Octavia said affectionately. “We were talking and I think I’m going to visit her in a few weeks when the semester finishes.”

“I’m sure both of you are looking forward to that.”

“We are,” Octavia nodded.

“How does Bellamy feel about you leaving Camp?” Lexa asked, knowing how protective he was over his little sister.

Octavia shrugged, “It’s not really up to him, I’m going whether he agrees or not.” Lexa couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Good for you.”

“Hey, you could think about visiting Clarke.”

“That is a good idea,” Lexa agreed. “The end of the semester is still a long way away though.”

“Why don’t you just visit her now then?” Octavia suggested.

“What?”

“Yeah, Sacramento is only a thirty minute drive from here. You could be super romantic and surprise her.”

Lexa juggled the idea around in her head for a moment. She would get to see Clarke and she was sure that Jaha wouldn’t mind her going. She nodded, and smiled gratefully towards Octavia.

“That is actually not a bad idea.”

* * *

A saucepan with simmering bolognaise sauce sat on the stove and another with just finished spaghetti was next to it. Clarke was stirring the bolognaise when she heard the doorbell ring.

After leaning the wooden spoon against the side of the saucepan she wiped her hands on her jeans and heading to the door. She wondered who it could be because it definitely wasn’t her mom and she hadn’t been told that anyone would be coming over today. And it definitely wasn’t a monster; she didn’t think that they’d bother to knock.

Still Clarke quickly opened the hallway closet door and pulled out her quiver and bow. She strapped the quiver over her back then reached behind herself to grab an arrow. Clarke twisted the lock on the door unlocking it, then she tugged the door open and as fast as she could she knocked the arrow onto the string, pulling it back.

“Clarke?”

Lexa was stood on her doorstep and if it weren’t for her quick reflexes she would have had an arrow in her chest because Clarke released the string out of surprise, sending the arrow hurtling towards her girlfriend.

“Oh my Gods Lexa! I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed.

“Do you always answer your door like that?” Lexa asked sarcastically.

“I’m so sorry! Literally no one ever visits us!”

Lexa’s expression quickly morphed into one that was slightly sheepish. She began to rub the back of her neck rather awkwardly, “I now realise probably should have called you before coming here. Octavia said it would be romantic to surprise you. It was ridiculous of me to listen to her relationship advice; she couldn’t even tell Raven that she loved her for the majority of their friendship. I can go if-“

But then Clarke was kissing her and she couldn’t speak anymore. Her hand instinctively came up to cup the back of Clarke’s neck and draw her closer. Clarke hummed into the kiss contently, she relished in the feeling of Lexa’s lips against her own and her familiar oaky smell.

Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips before pulling away, “I can’t believe you’re here, I’ve missed you.”

Now that Clarke wasn’t almost accidentally killing her girlfriend she could finally take in the sight of her. She looked just as Clarke remembered, her hair was pulled back in braids and she held a black backpack over one shoulder and her sword over the other. She was wearing a simple t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans that Clarke was sure weren’t ripped for aesthetic purposes.

“I missed you too.” Lexa told her. “So this is ok? Me visiting you?”

“Lexa, this is always ok.” Clarke chuckled. “Come on inside, I just made dinner.”

Clarke stepped back into her house, she didn’t bother retrieving the arrow that landed somewhere in front of her house, knowing that it would return to her quiver in a few minutes. She tossed her bow and quiver back into the closet while Lexa slipped off her shoes and left them by the door.

“Are you staying the weekend?” Clarke asked curiously, hopefully.

“Is that alright?”

“That is perfect.”

The couple wandered into the kitchen and the Daughter of Apollo couldn’t believe that Lexa was actually with her. Lexa immediately recognised the smell of spaghetti bolognaise.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Lexa said as she went over to the stove, she picked up the wooden spoon and stirred absentmindedly before resting the spoon against the side again.

“I have many talents,” the blonde winked. “And I’m going to admit right now that spaghetti bolognaise is the only thing I know how to make, oh and grilled cheese,” she added in afterthought.

Lexa chuckled, “Well this smells amazing,” she said as she placed her backpack and sword by the kitchen door.

“I think there’s enough spaghetti for you, me and my mom.”

“Is she here?” Lexa asked, as she tried to hide her nerves at meeting her girlfriend’s mother for the first time.

She apparently didn’t do a very good job because Clarke gave her a knowing smile, “She’s working late, don’t worry, you still have a little time to prepare.”

Lexa sighed and felt her shoulders relax, “Ok good. I mean not good, I want to meet your mom, I’m sure she’s is really nice and-“ she stopped talking as she noticed Clarke smiling widely at her, “What?”

“You’re cute when you ramble.”

“I’m not cute.”

Clarke stepped up to Lexa and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, she murmured into her ear, “You’re kind of cute.” And then she was moving back and grabbing two plates out of a cupboard.

Lexa thanked her as Clarke handed her one, then they took turns taking spaghetti and Lexa made sure to leave enough for Abby.

They sat across from each other at the small square kitchen table. They talked and caught up on the little that there was for them to catch up on considering they spoke every day and Clarke retold the story about how a Harpy appeared at her school during her lunch break two weeks into the school year.

Then after they finished their dinner they stood side-by-side as they washed up the saucepans and the whole thing felt oddly domestic.

Clarke liked it.

Now Clarke was showing Lexa around. They walked out of the kitchen and went directly across the hall into the living room.

“So how did you even get here? Don’t tell me you took the Gray Sister’s Taxi.” Clarke shuddered at the memory.

Lexa chuckled, “No. I walked-”

“Walked?” Clarke balked.

“Yes,” Lexa nodded once. “And flew. I only walked the last few miles. Moonshine brought me most of the way but he had to drop me off before it got too crowded. We couldn’t risk being seen, even with the Mist.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t believe how much effort Lexa had put into getting to her, so she just squeezed Lexa’s hand and Lexa knew what she was trying to say.

A moment later Lexa released her grip to walk over to the old piano that sat in the corner of the room. However it wasn’t the musical instrument that she was focused on but the photo frames placed on top of it.

A warm-hearted smile appeared on her lips as she spotted a picture of a young Clarke sitting in a high chair with a paper cone birthday hat on her head and cake smeared around her mouth and over her hands. She picked it up carefully and ran her eyes over it a few times.

Then the frame was being plucked out of her fingers and Clarke was placing the photo back down.

“Please don’t look at these pictures, it’s already embarrassing enough that my mom wanted to put them up there.”

“You were quite the adorable child Clarke,” Lexa told her.

“Shut up,” she grumbled.

Lexa ducked around Clarke who had placed herself between her and the piano and grasped the closest frame. It was another one of Clarke. She was sat on a blue bicycle, the helmet on her head was slight too big for her and was slipping to the side but she was smiling widely.

“That was the day I learned to ride a bike with no training wheels.” Clarke told her. “And that’s enough of that,” she said a second later, yet again taking the picture out of Lexa’s hands.

Lexa started to frown but then Clarke was kissing her again and she couldn’t really complain. She brushed her lips over Clarke’s for a few moments before saying, “I know what you’re doing.”

“And what am I doing?” Clarke asked, her breath hitting Lexa’s lips.

“You’re distracting me from the photographs,” she muttered between kisses.

“Do you mind?” Clarke asked as she ran a hand down Lexa’s chest, the up and under her t-shirt, skimming her fingers over Lexa’s stomach.

“No.”

They kissed for a several more moments, then Clarke suddenly broke away and grasped Lexa’s hand in her own. Lexa was in a slight daze as she was led out of the living room. Clarke hid her grin because her plan had worked and for the moment, the photos on top of the piano were completely forgotten.

Clarke showed Lexa the rest of the house. They walked up the flight of stairs and Lexa’s socks slipped ever so slightly on the smooth dark wood.

As they walked down the hallway Clarke gestured to each door as they passed. First on the right was the guest bedroom, then there was the large shared bathroom, on the left there was Abby’s bedroom followed by a linen closet and finally at the end of the hallway was Clarke’s bedroom.

“And this is my room,” Clarke said, she twisted the metal doorknob and pushed the door open. “It’s kind of messy.”

The bedroom looked small, mostly due to the majority of the space being taken up by the double bed. There was a chest of drawers underneath a mirror and next to that was a wooden desk, which was littered with various sheets of paper and textbooks.

A small wooden door led to an en suite bathroom that consisted of a small shower, a sink and a toilet. The only reason that Abby hadn’t claimed the only room with an en suite bathroom was because the room was so much smaller than the others.

The walls were plain white but they were covered with photographs and drawings haphazardly put with tape or blue tack. There were even drawings stuck to the window, mostly blocking the view to the road below.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Lexa teased.

“I could be tidy,” Clarke reminded her girlfriend.

Lexa chuckled at the words, specifically remembering having the same conversation almost two months ago, “You could be but you are not,” she replied.

“Shut up.”

The two girls spent a few more minutes in Clarke’s room; Lexa glanced at several of Clarke’s sketches and paintings on her walls. Then Clarke suggested they watch a movie so they headed downstairs to the living room.

As they walked down the stairs Clarke retold Lexa how at first she was almost afraid to use technology when she first came home but quickly got over that when she couldn’t resist watching TV and she stated that the threat of monsters was definitely worth watching Friends on the weekend.

So far she has only had two encounters with monsters because of it, one with an Erymanthian Boar and the other with an angry Giant Badger.

When they reached the living room Clarke promptly put on _Big Hero 6,_ declaring that it was her favourite.

During the movie Clarke and Lexa sat on the oversized sofa, Clarke with her legs over Lexa’s lap and Lexa with her hand resting on Clarke’s thigh. The brunette couldn’t help but smile softly as Clarke quoted lines from the movie almost perfectly.

The group of main protagonists were in the middle of a car chase when Lexa stated, “I haven’t seen a movie in so long.”

Clarke looked at her surprised, “Really? How long?”

“Several years,” Lexa responded.

That shocked Clarke even more, “What?!”

Lexa just shrugged. “There is only one television at Camp Ark in the Main House and it’s never used except for movie nights.”

“And you never went to them?”

Lexa shook her head, “No. Anya always tried to persuade me but I couldn’t stand the thought of being in a small room with multiple people that hated me for two hours.”

“I’m sure everyone didn’t hate you,” Clarke consoled. Lexa gave her a look and crossed her arms over her chest, Clarke rolled her eyes, “…Well _some_ people don’t hate you anymore.” Lexa just chuckled. “I’m making it my personal mission to reintroduce you to all the best movies that you’ve missed out on.”

“That will take a long time, Clarke.”

She just shrugged, “Well I guess it just gives me an excuse to hang out with you.”

“I always want to spend time with you, we don’t need movies for that.”

Clarke grinned widely at Lexa’s words. She brought their lips together in a sweet and chaste kiss. That’s what it was meant to be anyway but then as Clarke was moving away Lexa followed and kissed her again. This time it wasn’t as chaste, and soon Clarke found herself lying across the sofa with Lexa lying firmly on top of her.

The two demi gods were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the front door open, the sound of shoes being kicked off or the footsteps that wandered around the house briefly before coming into the living room.

They did however hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and Lexa would never admit it to anyone at Camp but she yelped at the sound. Then Clarke was suddenly sitting up and it caused her to topple ungracefully to the floor. She grimaced as she hit the ground but didn’t have very much time to be in pain because then all she could feel was embarrassment.

Abby Griffin, a lean woman with light brown hair and an expression was clearly trying to be stern but failing, was stood next to the sofa. She was still in her scrubs and her arms were crossed over her chest.

Lexa and Clarke scrambled to stand up, Lexa making sure to leave a respectable gap between them as she subtly tried to tug her shirt into place. Clarke ran a hand through her now tousled hair.

“And I’m assuming either you’re Lexa, or Clarke is going to have to make a difficult phone call in the near future.” Abby joked.

“ _Mom_.” Clarke groaned. “Yes this is Lexa.”

“It is nice to finally meet you Ms Griffin,” Lexa said, “Clarke has told me many wonderful things about you.” She felt awkward and flustered as she spoke, her words felt overly generic but her brain was incapable of coming up with anything else on the spot.

“Likewise Lexa,” Abby said, “I didn’t realise that you were coming to visit though.”

“I am so sorry Ms Griffin, it was rude of me to just stop by and-“

“It was a surprise mom,” Clarke interrupted before Lexa could start rambling too much, “Is it ok that she stays over this weekend?”

Lexa bit her lip nervously but in the end she didn’t have anything to be worried about because Abby nodded her head a moment later, “Of course it’s fine.” She agreed easily, knowing how much her daughter had missed her girlfriend since starting school.

Clarke grinned and she reached out to squeeze Lexa’s hand, “Thanks mom, you’re the best.”

“Thank you Ms Griffin.”

“Abby,” the doctor corrected.

“Thank you Abby.” Lexa repeated.

“Oh, there’s dinner in the fridge for you,” Clarke told her mom, “I made spaghetti bolognaise.”

“Thanks sweetie.”

Clarke glanced to Lexa who still looked uncomfortable even though she was trying to hide it. She was sure her mom wouldn’t be able to tell but Clarke could.

“I think we’re going to go upstairs now,” she said.

Abby nodded, “I presume that Lexa will be staying in your room?”

Clarke’s eyebrows rose, “I mean- well- is that ok?” she asked, surprised that her mom had even suggested it. She had assumed Lexa would have to go in the guest room.

“I’m not naïve enough to think that if I made Lexa stay in the guest bedroom that one of you wouldn’t sneak into the other’s bedroom at some point in the night.” Clarke and Lexa heated up at her words, mostly because they were true. “So I’ll allow you two to share a room, also because you barely see each other. But _behave_.”

Lexa was now blushing deeply, Clarke had a hand covering her face from embarrassment and Abby couldn’t help but feel slightly amused at the whole thing.

Despite her discomfort Lexa said sincerely, “Of course, Abby.”

“Good. I’ll see you girls in the morning.”

A warm smile was sent their way and Clarke quickly snatched up Lexa’s bag and sword from inside of the kitchen door before the two girls disappeared up the stairs.

It was only when the bedroom door was shut firmly behind them did Lexa groan loudly. She flopped onto Clarke’s bed and buried her face in the covers.

Clarke chuckled softly, “What’s wrong?”

“That was incredibly embarrassing,” Lexa said, her voice slightly muffled. 

“A little,” Clarke had to agree, “But my mom likes you.”

“ _Hades_ , she probably thinks I’m some stupid hormonal teenager.” 

“You kind of are.” Clarke teased, she ducked out of the way as Lexa hurled one of her pillows at her.

“Shut up.”

Clarke was quick to throw the pillow back at her girlfriend before jumping on the bed after her and pressing her fingers into her sides, making her laugh loudly. It was a sound that she loved and a sound that she knew not many people got to hear. She liked being the cause of it, even if it was from tickling.

Eventually, after Lexa called for a truce, Clarke rolled of her and both girls laid on their backs, breathing heavily with content smiles on their faces.

They changed into their pyjamas back to back just out of habit and respect but Clarke couldn’t resist taking a peak over her shoulder and she chuckled when she already saw Lexa glancing at her. She quickly looked away and denied it, but Clarke had spotted her, not that she minded.

Then they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth before climbing under the covers of Clarke’s bed together.

The room was dark, but there was still some light coming through the blinds over the window. Clarke naturally curled into Lexa’s side, her face in the crook of her neck, Lexa’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She had missed this feeling.

Lexa sucked in a sharp breath when she felt Clarke’s lips against her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut a few minutes later when she felt Clarke move to straddle her waist and press a kiss to her lips.

“What are you doing?” Lexa whispered against her girlfriend’s lips.

“Kissing you,” Clarke replied. She moved back slightly so that there was more space between them, “Do you want me to stop?” she asked sincerely.

“No,” Lexa said honestly, “But your mom…she told us to behave, remember?”

Clarke chuckled, “I remember, but she won't find out,” she said with a small shrug.

“I still would feel terrible for lying, I want her to trust me.”

The blonde swiftly rolled off of Lexa, “So no kisses then.”

“I think kissing would be ok, but nothing else.”

Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa briefly again before pulling away and curling into her side again. “Or we could just hug. Hugging is nice. I like being close to you,” Clarke confessed.

“I like being close to you too.”

Clarke closed her eyes as she felt Lexa rub her thumb over the small of her back, where her shirt was riding up ever so slightly.

A happy smile was spread across Clarke’s lips, the way Lexa was so conscious of what her mom thought of her made Clarke feel warm inside. And it was things like that, that made Clarke sure she was falling in love with the Daughter of Athena.

* * *

Lexa woke up early, her internal body clock not letting her sleep in even though all she wanted to do was stay snuggled up with Clarke under the covers. Sure Lexa had a mouthful of Clarke’s hair and an elbow in her stomach but she wouldn’t change anything about that moment.

She tried not to move too much so not to wake her girlfriend up but in the end it was a lost cause because a few minutes later Clarke’s eyes were opening sleepily.

Clarke sat up ever so slightly and looked around her, confused as to why she was so warm. It was when she noticed that Lexa was pressed against her side that a large smile spread over her lips as she remembered that her girlfriend had come to surprise her.

But she was still tired, so Clarke buried her face into Lexa’s shoulder, still smiling. “Mm,” she hummed happily, “I was afraid that when I woke up, you visiting would be a dream.”

“I'm definitely not a dream.”

“Also, why are we even up right now?” Clarke glanced at the clock on her wall in front of her bed, “It’s 7:15 for Gods sake,” Lexa chuckled as Clarke groaned.

“Sorry for waking you.” Lexa apologised.

Clarke mumbled against her arm, “No, it’s fine. This just means I get to spend more time with you before you have to go.” Lexa smiled at that. “But lets just stay here for a little while longer.”

The couple stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes before they started getting ready for their day. Clarke threw on some jeans and a striped long sleeve shirt. Lexa wore the same jeans from the day before and ended up tugging one of Clarke’s t-shirts when she didn’t want to wear one of her own. It was a speckled grey v-neck and it was a little short on her, showing a sliver of skin between her jeans and the hem of the shirt. But other than that it fit, and Clarke was definitely enjoying it.

Once Clarke had applied a light amount of makeup and Lexa fixed her braids in her hair, the two girls headed down the stairs.

As soon as they walked into the kitchen Abby looked up from her newspaper surprised.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get up past midday on a weekend Clarke. You must be a good influence Lexa.”

“I am an early riser,” Lexa shrugged.

“She’s basically a robot,” Clarke teased gently.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Gee thank you Clarke.”

Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek as she passed her to get to the cupboards and Abby smiled adoringly at the interaction. She may have just met Lexa but even before that she new the girl was a good influence on her daughter.

“What do you want for breakfast Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“What are you having?”

“I was just going to have a bowl of cereal.”

“I will have the same please," Lexa says politely.

The two girls busied themselves in the kitchen. Clarke pouring their cereal and Lexa making coffee after Clarke asked her to turn on the kettle. Lexa asked if Abby wanted another cup but the older woman shook her head no.

Soon they were sitting down at the table, Lexa on the side across from Abby and Clarke was next to both of them.

“I’ve gotta say, I miss Camp breakfasts,” Clarke said before eating a spoonful of Frosted Flakes.

“I haven’t made coffee like this in so long,” Lexa told them. Abby was looking at them questioningly and so she explained, “At Camp there are goblets that are charmed to fill with any drink on voice command.”

Abby’s eyebrows rose slightly, “That’s incredible, you never told me that Clarke.”

She shrugged half apologetically, “Basically everything at the Camp has an element of magic to it, I can’t remember everything.”

Abby’s newspaper was long forgotten now, “So Lexa, how long have you been at Camp Ark for?”

“Mom,” Clarke sent her mother a warning glare, knowing Lexa’s childhood was a sensitive topic.

Lexa smiled gratefully at her but nevertheless said, “It’s alright Clarke.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked uncertainly.

“Yes,” she said honestly. It wasn’t like Abby was another camper, she was Clarke’s mom and Clarke trusted her, so, so did Lexa.“

“I’ve been at Camp for twelve years now, almost thirteen.” Lexa answered Abby’s question.

“And you’re eighteen?” Abby guessed.

“Seventeen,” Lexa corrected. Her birthday was coming up soon though.

“That’s since you were five!” Abby pointed out obviously, “What about your father?” she asked curiously, already knowing the girls mother was Athena from Clarke.

“Mom!” Clarke exclaimed, she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. For a doctor, she wasn’t very good at reading people.

“It’s fine,” Lexa assured again. “He was killed before I got to Camp,” she explained simply, not expanding further.

Clarke knew this, she didn’t know how or why and Lexa had never told her. It was something she figured Lexa would tell her when she was ready; it was something she would never ask to be told.

“I’m so sorry Lexa, that was insensitive of me.” Abby apologised.

Lexa shrugged, “It was a long time ago, I’m over it now.” And it was true. It had been so long, and she had been so young when he had been killed, she rarely missed him anymore. 

“Still, I shouldn’t be so nosey.” The trio then ate in silence for a few moments and it was Abby to break it, “So what are you girls planning on doing today?” she asked, trying to shift the topic of conversation.

Lexa didn’t know what they were going to do so she looked to Clarke for the answer.

“Well I was planning on going to go to the mall but we could do something more fun,” Clarke said. She needed to get a pair of jeans because her only black pair ripped at the inner thigh and she hadn’t had a chance to go all semester, but she didn’t mind putting it off for another day for Lexa. The other girl shook her head.

“We should still go, I don’t want to disrupt your weekend. You didn’t know I was coming and I would feel terrible if I did that.”

“If you’re sure.”

Lexa nodded assuredly, “I am, I need to get some new sports bras and maybe a shirt or two. You know that clothes at Camp Ark don’t last very long.”

Clarke chuckled, because Lexa was very much right.

“Ok, perfect.”

* * *

Clarke managed to persuade her mom to lend her the car for an hour or two. When they pulled into Arden Fair Mall car park, it was busy but they found a parking spot when someone was leaving just as they arrived. Clarke pulled into the spot with ease before putting it in park and cutting off the engine. They climbed out the car, the doors slammed shut behind them.

“You might want to leave that in the car,” Clarke said.

Lexa looked down at herself when Clarke gestured towards her. She had completely forgotten about her sword, she was so used to bringing it everywhere with her.

“Right,” Lexa agreed. She tossed it in the trunk, accompanying Clarke’s bow and quiver, which the blonde had gotten in the habit of always bringing with her. She even brought it to school with her, hiding it in her belt bag that Monty had insisted she kept after the quest.

“Now you look like an average teenage girl,” Clarke teased.

“Are you sure about that Clarke?” Lexa asked and Clarke looked confused, “Because I was told that someone thought I was the daughter of Aphrodite,” she smirked.

Clarke’s jaw dropped slightly, “I’m going to kill Octavia," she stated, feeling her cheeks flush, she was mortified. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and headed towards the clearly labelled entrance to the mall.

“I was flattered when she told me," Lexa assured. 

“Well I’m embarrassed,” Clarke mumbled.

Inside, the mall was tall and open and the roof was made of mostly glass letting plenty of natural light to enter the building. The walls were white and it gave the place a clean feeling. Various shops lined the walls and on different levels, and there was a loud hum as people talked and milled through the shopping centre.

Clarke couldn’t help but watch Lexa most of the time, with a small smile on her lips, because Lexa always looked so engrossed in what was around her when they were in the mortal world. 

On their quest it was because she was constantly looking for threats and dangers but now it was because she was just interested. She only usually left the safety of the gates when she absolutely needed to. And that meant she never got to fully experience the mortal world.

Clarke had noticed the look while they were at home too, and she realised it was probably because Lexa had lived in a Cabin for most of her life, not a house. 

“So where to first?” Clarke asked.

They ended up at Sears, they went straight to the sports section and Clarke helped Lexa pick out two of the cheaper sport bras. Luckily there was a sale on. Then they went to the men’s section to search for a few shirts. They were more plain than the women’s ones and the fit was always slightly loose, which Lexa liked as it was easier to move during a battle. There she chose two shirts, one grey blue one with a pocket on the left side of the chest and another dark grey one that had a v-neck.

Lexa wasn’t picky, as long as the clothes were practical and cheap she was fine with them. Lexa started to head to the cash registers when Clarke stopped her.

“Aren’t you going to try those on?” she asked.

“No, I know they will fit me,” Lexa told her.

Clarke bit her lip, “Are you sure you don’t want to?”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed, “You want to see me wear the sports bras, don’t you?” she guessed easily.

Clarke pretended to look offended, “What!? I would never. How could you think that?” Lexa smirked at her knowingly and Clarke sighed as she yielded, “Fine…yes.”

“You are terrible,” she chuckled. “Well because I really don’t think I need to try these on, how about I try them on later for you?” Lexa suggested.

Clarke’s eyes widened slightly and her jaw slackened slightly as images ran through her mind. She cleared her throat. “I think that sounds like a very good idea,” she said, making Lexa laugh heartily as they made their way to the checkout.

Lexa paid for her items and soon the two girls were leaving the shop hand in hand, a Sears bag now hanging in Lexa’s fingers.

Next, they went to American Eagle, because that’s where Clarke apparently bought all of her jeans from. Clarke already knew what she was looking for so she quickly found a pair of jeans in her size, but unlike Lexa she did try them on. Even Lexa, who had been living under a metaphorical demi god rock for a lot of her life, knew that jean sizes were almost always unpredictable.

That took a little longer because there was a long line, but Clarke and Lexa didn’t mind standing next to each other in the line people watching together. They made up stories for anyone who passed by, what their life was like or why they were buying whatever piece of clothing they were holding.

After Clarke had finished trying on her clothes and paid for them, the two girls wandered around the mall looking for a place to eat deciding that they didn’t want to go home just yet.

“What are you hungry for?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t mind, I’m not that hungry though.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Clarke concurred.

“How about there?” Lexa suggested, gesturing to Bombolone Café, a small dessert café. 

“Oh I’ve never been to Bombolone but I hear their coffee pretty good too.” Clarke said.

“Trophi Café.” Lexa amended.

“Trophi?” Clarke questioned confusedly, “That’s Bombolone Café,” Clarke corrected. But then the sign over the café began to shimmer and then Clarke blinked and suddenly the writing was different, the words ‘Trophi Café’ written in its place. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice that before,” Clarke muttered. “I guess it’s because I haven’t been here since I came back from Camp.”

“Well, let’s go in then. If you’ve never been to a magical café before, you’re in for a treat.”

Lexa led the way. There were a few empty tables so Clarke and Lexa went to get something to eat before finding one. The line wasn’t hugely long so soon they were at the counter. A young teenager with almost black hair was stood behind the counter, wearing the café uniform.

“Uh…” Clarke’s eyes scanned the board, “I’ll have a waffle sandwich with mint chocolate chip ice cream please.”

“And I’ll have the same with vanilla,” Lexa said.

“Ok, two waffle sandwiches, one with mint choc and one with vanilla,” he repeated as he typed it into the cash register, "and any drinks today?” the boy asked.

Clarke looked to Lexa to order. “A latte, with a shot of nectar,” she added slightly quieter.

His eyebrows rose like he hadn’t heard that request in a while, but then he resumed pressing buttons, “Two?” he guessed, Clarke nodded when Lexa looked at her expectantly. “Two lattes with a shot of nectar," he repeated. “Dollars or Drachma?”

“Dollars,” Clarke replied. Lexa went to reach in her pocket but Clarke placed a hand over her own to stop her, “I’ve got it.”

Before Lexa could refuse Clarke was handing over a twenty. She got her change and then they were being instructed to move to the side to wait for their order to come through.

“Clarke I could have paid for my own,” Lexa said.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Clarke shrugged, “Think of this as a mini date.”

“A mini date?”

“Yeah because obviously I don’t want us going to the mall being our actual first date. That would suck,” she laughed.

Lexa smiled at her, “Ok, a mini date. And thank you for lunch. If you can call ice cream waffles lunch,” she said in afterthought.

“I think you can,” Clarke shrugged, “I mean you spend your whole time eating insanely healthy at Camp, an ice cream waffle is acceptable.”

Then their food and coffee were placed on the counter and they each grabbed a plate and a takeaway cup before heading to a free table. They found one outside of the café, dropped their bags on the ground next to their seats and sat down.

“So I thought nectar was a healing drink used by Gods and demi gods,” Clarke said as she watched Lexa take a content sip of her coffee.

“It is,” Lexa nodded, “Normally anyway, but in small doses it is the perfect sweetener. Mortals are really missing out.”

“Is it really that good?” Clarke asked.

“Why don’t you try it.”

Clarke reached out and grasped her cup; it was warm against her palm. She took a tentative sip and she couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped her lips.

“Oh my Gods. How have I never had this before? All other coffee will now pale in comparison.”

 Lexa chuckled, “It is very good, isn’t it?”

“That’s an understatement Lexa.”

The waffles were equally as good and Clarke laughed as Lexa somehow smeared ice cream on her nose and the girl blushed deeply chuckling nonetheless.

It was when the pair were walking from the café that Clarke saw them. Lexa noticed something was off almost immediately, how Clarke’s step faltered and how she stepped slightly behind her, as if she was hiding.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” she asked worriedly, her eyes darted around as she looked for any signs of danger.

“It’s nothing…” Lexa arched an eyebrow and Clarke admitted, “It’s the group of kids I told you about earlier this week, the ones who have been teasing me for messing up my presentation.”

Lexa frowned as her eyes landed on the loud group. The four teenagers were walking towards the café they had just walked out of. They looked like the kind of people that were the polar opposite of Lexa, who spent far too much time getting ready in the morning, the kind that liked to stir up drama just because they were bored. And sure Lexa stirred up her fair share of drama too, but she never did it on purpose.

Clarke looked wearily at the group too. The ‘leader’ of the group Hank was notoriously known for his short temper and obnoxious behaviour. His muscles strained against the black shirt that he wore. Unfortunately he was also a member of the football team, which meant that he got away with a lot more than he should. The other boy, Jaz, was much lankier and had a blonde streak of hair amongst his dark brown tresses. He was the guy that everyone went too if they wanted drugs or fake IDs. The shorter girl with bleach blonde that fell just below her ears and heavy eyeliner was called Darcy. She and Clarke were once almost friends in freshman year, until she was whisked away by the others. Darcy was mostly influenced by Meg, the last member of the group. The girl had wavy brunette hair with pink dip dyed ends. Today she wore a tight dress under a leather jacket.

Clarke had several friends at school, but she never quite got on with this particular group of people.

“Don’t look at them,” she warned.

“You can fight Cyclopses but you cannot stand up to your bullies?” Lexa questioned.

Clarke just shrugged, “This is different, I can’t just stab a sword through their heart and solve my problems. Just look a different way,” Clarke pleaded and Lexa nodded, doing as she was asked.

But it was too late.

Darcy had spotted her, and was pointing in their direction with a sneer on face. Her bleach blonde hair waving as she threw her head back and laughed at something that was most likely directed towards her.

“Great,” Clarke muttered as she saw the four heading towards them. “Hank,” she said in greeting to the muscled boy.

“Stutters.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “How creative of you, it must have taken up a lot of imagination to come up with that one.”

Meg crossed her arms over her chest, “You don’t have to be rude,” she retorted.

“Yeah,” Darcy echoed.

“What do you want?” Clarke asked, already bored with the conversation.

“We can’t j-j-j-just say hello?” the other boy, Jaz, mocked. It earned him a few laughs from his friends and he smiled smugly.

“Now that you have said your greetings you may leave,” Lexa said, her voice like steal. Four eyes turned to her but she didn’t stand down, her gaze hardened.

“And who the fuck is this?” Hank asked.

Jaz added, “I think I’d remember seeing a hot bitch like you.”

Lexa felt irritation and anger simmering below her skin. It was people like this that made her wish she had a punch bag in front of her rather than the scumbags that were present. Her fingers itched by her side and in that moment she was glad that she didn't bring her sword into the mall. Lexa glanced to Clarke, who was being uncharacteristically silent.

“It doesn’t matter who I am, what matters is that you leave us alone.”

“Griffin’s got some chick fighting her battles for her,” Meg laughed.

“Well one against four just didn’t seem fair,” Lexa replied.

Hank stepped closer to them, “You two think you’re so smart, don’t you?”

Clarke suddenly found her voice. “Smarter than you,” she scoffed. Lexa smirked.

Darcy stepped up next to Hank and gave them both a cold glare.

“Looks like Stutters can speak.” She reached out and shoved Clarke’s shoulder, it wasn’t hard but it made Lexa furious.

“Don’t touch her," Lexa snarled.

Darcy quirked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?” she faced Lexa tauntingly and then she pushed her shoulder, “What are you going to do about it?”

It took Lexa half a second to react. She dropped the bags she was holding and gripped Darcy’s wrist in her left, she twisted it, forcing her to bend forwards in pain. She cried out as Lexa placed her other hand on the girls shoulder and applied pressure.

She kept Darcy in the grip as she spoke, "Leave now and I will let your friend up after you go,” Lexa ordered calmly.  Clarke moved protectively closer to her girlfriend, just in case she needed any back up.

Lexa sighed when none of them listened. Hank stepped forwards, his large frame would probably be intimidating to a regular teenage girl, but Lexa was the Daughter of Athena.

She wasn’t scared easily.

“Let her go,” he said.

Lexa didn’t. He was taller than her, but not by much, and when her gaze hardened she saw his confidence falter for a second. “Will you leave?” she asked.

Hank’s eyes darted to Darcy’s pained ones. “Let her go and find out.”

“Lexa,” Clarke said quietly, “Let’s just go,” she said, “People are looking.”

Sure enough they had drawn quite a crowd, most people in the café were looking their way and even a few shoppers had stopped. Lexa felt her chest constrict ever so slightly at the sheer number of eyes on her. She quickly released the girl, who stood up jerkily and rolled her shoulders.

Lexa thought that was going to be the end of the confrontation but she was wrong. She was very wrong.

Darcy practically snarled at Lexa, “You crazy bitch!” Then she lunged.

Lexa side stepped as Darcy swung her arm and easily dodged the weak attack. Lexa, not wanting to actually hurt anyone, didn’t fight back. Instead she continued to dodge the feeble punches and scratches.

But one back handed slap did manage to catch her cheek. It was enough to jerk her head to the side but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as being hit in the stomach by a Chimera’s tail. She snapped her head back to face the girl and tilted her neck.

Lexa normally didn’t let girls like this get to her, there had been plenty to pass through Camp Ark during her time there, but this girl was smirking at her confidently, completely oblivious to who she actually hit.

But before Lexa could retaliate a resounding slap sounded and it took Lexa a second to realise that Clarke had slapped her. And by the red mark on Darcy's cheek she could tell it was pretty hard.

And then all hell broke loose.

Hank didn’t seem to care that Clarke was smaller than him. He lunged at her punching her firmly in the stomach and Lexa heard her grunt at the impact. He seemed surprised when it didn’t seem to affect her as much as he thought it would and then he was even more shocked when a fist hurled towards his face. Soon he was being pinned to the floor by the demi god, she held his arms securely behind his back.

Lexa fended off the other two girls and Jaz had retreated to the side, apparently not much of a fighter. All Lexa had to do was send a well-aimed punch at one girl’s side and she crumbled to the floor, it wasn’t even that hard of a hit.

And before Lexa could turn to the other girl she felt two burly hands on her shoulders. She started to fight back but quickly realised it was a mall security guard and stopped. She hadn’t even heard them shouting at them to stop.

Another guard was holding Meg and Darcy’s arms and there was a third one standing in between Clarke and Hank, separating them. Jaz had disappeared into the crowd.

And Lexa was barely able to grab their bags from the floor before they were being dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I anticipated writing but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/) and ask me questions and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke and Lexa were sat in Abby’s car. They, along with Hank, Darcy and Meg were all banned from the mall for the foreseeable future. They managed to not have any parents called because they all insisted that no one was seriously hurt.

After they had been released from the mall security the different groups quickly separated ways.  

She rubbed the back of her neck, “Uhh…I’m sorry about that,” she said. “It was all my fault, I shouldn’t have let that girl get to me like she did,” Lexa sighed. “I made a scene and I probably made your school situation worse than it was.”

To her surprise Clarke leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Sure you made a scene- _we_ made a scene,” she corrected. “But you were looking out for me and I could never be mad about that. ”

“So we’re ok?”

“Yeah, we’re ok,” Clarke said. “Just…maybe next time, try to not physically harm anyone.”

“Deal," Lexa said as she took Clarke's and in hers, "And technically I didn’t hurt her. I restrained her. Plus, it was you who slapped her," she reminded.

“I was defending your honour,” Clarke assured.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile, “Whatever you say Clarke.” Then suddenly Clarke was frowning at her and Lexa leaned back ever so slightly under her intense gaze. “Is something wrong?”

“Your cheek is bruising,” she noted.

Lexa immediately brought her hand up to her face and pressed her fingertips to her skin. And sure enough it was slightly tender. 

“It barely hurt when she slapped me.”

Clarke leaned forwards slightly, “She probably got you just right to bruise.”

Lexa tilted her head into the touch when Clarke brought her hand up to gently cup her cheek. Clarke rubbed her thumb over the skin there tenderly and she felt her hand start to warm and then it began to glow. Electric tingles shot down her arm. It only took a few seconds and when she moved her hand slightly the bruise was gone.

“There,” Clarke said, her voice soft.

Lexa caught Clarke’s hand as she began retract it fully, her grip was gentle as she brought Clarke’s hand to her lips and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Once they were parked back at the house, they grabbed their bags and their weapons from the trunk of the car and carried them inside.

They found Abby in the living room reading a book while the news played quietly in the background. She smiled at them when they entered the room and when she asked them how the trip went they gave each other a quick look before telling her that it was fine.

Abby seemed very interested in what they bought so the two girls laid out their purchases for the woman to look at.

It was soon after that, that Abby disappeared into the kitchen to do some work at the table leaving Clarke and Lexa free to watch what they wanted on the TV. But in the end it just ended up with them lying on the sofa pressed up against each other as Lexa ran her hand through Clarke’s hair. Neither really paying any attention to the screen that was in front of them.

They mostly stayed like that until Abby walked in hours later telling them that she was going to start cooking dinner soon.

“I was actually about to go shower,” Clarke announced.

“You still have time,” Abby told her.

“Ok awesome. You can wait in my room and shower after if you want,” Clarke said to her girlfriend.

Lexa was about to agree but then Abby cut in. “Actually Lexa, do you mind helping me with dinner while you wait for Clarke to finish?” she asked. 

Clarke rolled her eyes because she knew what her mother was doing. Lexa swallowed thickly, this would be the first time she spoke to Abby alone.

“Mom,” Clarke groaned.

“What?” Abby asked, smiling innocently.

Clarke gestured with her head for Abby to follow her out of the living room and into the hallway, but not before sending Lexa an apologetic glance. Once they were both out of the room and the door was shut that Clarke began to talk.

“Please, please for the love of Zeus do not embarrass me,” she said.

“I would never do that,” Abby replied, earning an eye roll from her daughter.

“And don’t make Lexa feel uncomfortable. I don’t know if you know this but I actually really like this girl and I don’t want your mom antics scaring her away.”

Abby laughed, “Please, I know you like Lexa, for the past month her name has been mentioned in every other sentence.”

Unknown to the two Griffin women, Lexa could still clearly hear them talking even though they were no longer in the room. She hadn’t purposefully eavesdropped but it wasn’t very difficult to hear them and she felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

“I only want to get to know her.”

“Ugh fine,” Clarke huffed.

A second later Lexa heard them shuffling and the door the living room began to open. She quickly pretended to have been completely enthralled by a small ceramic bowl that was on the table next to her. Clarke walked into the room and Lexa noticed Abby slip into the kitchen.

Her girlfriend gave her one look before saying, “You heard all of that, didn’t you?”

She didn’t bother lying, “Yes.”

“Great,” Clarke grumbled as a blush crept up her neck.

“I think it was sweet of you to tell your mother to be nice to me, however you have nothing to worry about.” She said as confidently as she could, trying to sooth her girlfriends worry, even though she was secretly very glad that Clarke had said something. “I would like to get to know her too.”

“Ok,” Clarke sighed, “She just likes to ask a lot of questions and sometimes she forgets what’s appropriate and what’s not.”

“I heard that!” Abby shouted from the kitchen.

“It’s the truth!” Clarke called back and Lexa couldn’t help but enjoy their interactions. “I know mom will love you but I also know that you were nervous to meet her, so I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

Lexa’s heart fluttered. “I promise I will be perfectly fine.”

“Good, yeah, good.” Clarke ran a hand through her hair. They began to head out of the living room when Clarke stopped her by saying, “And if my mom starts to tell you embarrassing stories about me, please stop listening and tell her you’re not interested.”

Lexa chuckled lowly, she pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek, close to her ear and whispered, “Now that is something that I cannot promise.”

* * *

After Clarke disappeared up stairs, taking their bags with her, Lexa walked slowly into the kitchen where Abby was already cutting away at some chicken breasts.

Abby noticed her and waved her in further, “Lexa, I’m making chicken korma, is that alright?” she asked.

Lexa had never had it before, they didn’t make it at Camp, so she shrugged, “I’ve never tried it.”

“Hopefully you’ll enjoy it then,” she said positively and Lexa agreed with a nod. 

“How do you feel about helping me cook?”

“In all honesty Ms Griffin, I have no idea how to cook anything. At Camp all our meals are made for us and when I’m on quests we get fast food or eat snacks.”

That didn’t seem to deter Abby at all, “Well then this will be a great learning experience for you, my mother always told me everyone should know how to cook. And you really don’t have to call me Ms Griffin, Abby is perfectly fine.”

“Right, I apologise.” Lexa couldn’t help but smile at Abby’s words because, like her daughter, Lexa almost felt at ease around her.

Abby stopped chopping up the chicken to look at Lexa with a shy smile, “Ok, I’m going to admit to you something. I know I said everyone should know how to cook but…the curry is going to be from a jar tonight. Don’t tell Clarke,” she added quietly, adding a wink.

Lexa chuckled, “Of course not.”

“Good, I’m glad I can trust you Lexa,” she said lightly, teasingly. “Truthfully, I was too lazy to make it from scratch tonight, but next time you visit, if you like the korma, I’ll be sure to make mine. Clarke loves it.”

“I would really like that,” Lexa said sincerely.

Then Abby told Lexa how to cook the rice. Lexa listened carefully to the instructions, not wanting mess up what she knew was probably a simple task. She filled up a saucepan with water and let it boil on the stove while she rinsed the rice. Then she turned down the heat and soon the rice was cooking away. By that point Abby had already moved onto cooking the chicken in a frying pan and then she instructed Lexa to get another large saucepan and pour the curry into it to warm up.

Lexa picked up a wooden spoon that was on the counter and began to stir it after Abby’s instruction.

“So Lexa…” the doctor began and Lexa felt her shoulders tense up ever so slightly, wondering what the woman was going to say to her. Abby chuckled, “You don’t have to look so scared,” she said lightly, Lexa let out a long breath.

“Sorry.”

“I can already tell how much you care for Clarke and how much you respect her,” Abby began and Lexa nodded. “You make her happy.”

“She makes me happy too.”

Abby stirred the meat in the pan and a delicious smell began to fill the room.

“I like you Lexa. We haven’t spent much time together but I know that. However, that doesn’t mean that if you hurt my daughter there won’t be consequences.”

“I would never purposefully hurt Clarke,” Lexa said honestly, “I can’t promise that I never will because even though we haven’t seriously argued before, I know that we will in the future.” Abby only nodded, knowing that Lexa was right. “But I swear on my life that I will never intentionally hurt her.”

Abby could hear the sincerity in the girl’s voice and it warmed her heart that Clark had found her.

“That is all I ask,” she said.

“Ok, now that we’ve got that out of the way,” she said, “Tell me something about yourself.”

Lexa felt the tension leave her shoulders because she got through ‘the talk’ and she didn’t die. 

“Oh,” Lexa said, slightly taken back by how fast her tone had changed, “What do you want to know?” 

“…Tell me about Camp,” she finally settled on. “Clarke has told me all about it, but it was her first time there and you’ve been there for years. I’m sure you have a different perspective.”

“Camp…Camp is home,” Lexa said, “I’ve never known anything else.” That was a half lie, she did remember fragments of her life before Camp, but she didn’t like to think about it. “It's what I imagine a boarding school to be like, except I'm sure there's a lot more physical training involved at Camp than at a school."

"And you sword fight?" Abby asked and Lexa nodded. 

"I love fighting and training in the Arena.”

“Clarke has told me what a good warrior you are, she said that you helped her train when she first came to the Camp.”

“Yes well she needed it,” Lexa joked, she paused when she realised what she said and hoped that Abby would get that she was joking because at Camp, some of the other campers didn’t pick up on her dry wit and sarcasm. To her relief Abby began laughing.

“Clarke hasn’t always been the most sporty of children,” Abby agreed. “I remember when she was younger, she was six I think, I put her in a junior basketball team. It was just to help her find her thing,” she told the demi god. “She hated it. She couldn’t catch the ball, even though it was bigger than her head.” Lexa smiled at the image in her mind. “During her first game she sat down in the middle of the court and refused to get up. In the end I had to go on and drag her off.”

Lexa laughed along with Abby, a wide smile spread across her lips, “Did she improve after that?” Lexa questioned.

Abby snorted, “Oh god no, she never went back.” That made Lexa start laughing again.

The food was practically finished, all that they needed to do was stir the chicken into the curry and then they were done. Abby gave Lexa the honours so she used a spoon to scoop all the chicken into the curry before stirring it all together.

Suddenly the kitchen door flung open and it would have it the hit the wall if it weren’t for the stopper on the floor. Clarke strode in wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt; her hair was still damp from her shower.

“What are you saying about me?” she demanded.

“Now sweetie, not everything is always about you,” Abby teased. Clarke glowered.

“We were talking about Camp and how I helped you train during the summer,” Lexa told her and she saw Clarke visibly relax.

“Oh good.”

“…And I may have learnt about your basketball days as well,” she added quickly and Clarke spun to face Abby.

“Mom!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry sweetie,” she said, although she didn’t sound very sorry at all. “Since Lexa and I cooked, you can serve us Clarke,” Abby announced.

“Lexa cooked? Is it edible?” she joked. She jumped back as Lexa went to punch her shoulder.

“Yes I cooked. Well I did the rice anyway.”

“It smells amazing,” Clarke complimented. 

“Lexa was a very good chef,” Abby praised. And Lexa knew that she only made rice and stirred some chicken into the curry but she smiled at the compliment nonetheless. “In fact I quite enjoyed our cooking session. Perhaps I could teach you how to cook other things, if you’d like.”

 Lexa nodded her head eagerly, “I would love that Abby.”

Just then the doctor’s phone buzzed in her back pocket. She took the item out and when she glanced down at the screen she frowned.

“Everything ok mom?” Clarke asked, concerned.

“Everything’s fine,” she said as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. “But I’m needed at the hospital. There was apparently a big crash with multiple casualties and I’m needed in surgery.”

Clarke held back a sigh because she knew that her mom’s job was important and that she saved lives, so she just nodded. She still felt slightly disappointed though.

“Ok mom.”

“I’m sorry I have to miss out on dinner girls,” she said, already moving towards the kitchen door.

“It’s fine.” Clarke assured. “Oh wait!” Abby paused by the door and Clarke quickly rushed over to a cupboard. She pulled out a Tupperware box. “You still haven’t had dinner, at least take some with you for after the surgery.”

It didn’t take long for Clarke to make her mom a takeaway meal and soon she was handing to her and receiving a kiss on the cheek and promising to try and not be home too late.

And then she was out the door and it was just Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke silently served up their food and Lexa could tell she was disappointed that her mom wasn’t joining them for dinner. They sat down at the table together, sitting across from each other.

They ate in silence for a few moments and then Lexa asked, “Does this happen a lot? Your mom having to go into work?”

Clarke nodded reluctantly, “Yeah.”

“But you two are still very close, from what I have see you get on very well.”

“We do,” Clarke agreed, “I love my mom. But this happened last weekend too and I was hoping that this one would be different.”

“I’m sorry that I’m taking up the time with you mother,” Lexa said. But she didn’t sound bitter or hurt by Clarke’s words, she seemed genuinely apologetic and Clarke was quick to backtrack because that was not what she had meant Lexa to think at all.

“No, no, no. Lexa. I want you here too. You are both my two favourite people in the world. I kind of wanted you guys to get to know each other more, it was another reason I wanted her to be here. I want you two to get along.”

“I really like your mom Clarke,” Lexa assured her, “She is a lot like you actually.”

Clarke groaned, “That’s a bad thing.”

Lexa felt a small smile appear on her lips, “No, it’s a good thing.”

“Ugh, if you say so Lexa.”

Clarke felt significantly better after that and as they drifted into easy conversation about who would win in a fight, a Minotaur or a Colchis Bull, Clarke quickly got over her sadness about her mother missing dinner.

* * *

The sound of running water trickled to a stop on the other side of the bathroom door. Clarke was lying on her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling as she considered putting some glow in the dark stars there.

Her mind also drifted back to several minutes before when Lexa, like she promised, had tried on her sports bras. As Lexa had predicted, they fitted her and Clarke couldn't get the images out of her head because they fitted her just too well. 

They had finished dinner relatively quickly, then they washed up the saucepans and put the plates in the dishwasher before retreating upstairs so Lexa could shower.

It was then that the bathroom door opened and Clarke sat up, instinctively turning her head towards the sound.

Lexa stepped out wrapped in a towel that fell midway down her thigh. Her hair was slicked back out of her face, her cheeks were slightly pink from the heat of the water, and steam was literally billowing out from the bathroom around her. And if Clarke wasn’t 100% positive that she was awake in that moment she was sure that she would have thought that Lexa was an angel.

“You’re staring,” Lexa told her as she bit her lip.

“Yes,” Clarke agreed, not taking her eyes of her girlfriend. “You’re kind of beautiful.”

Lexa blushed, “Clarke.”

“What? It’s true.”

The room was small so Clarke only had to stand by the edge of the bed and reach out to place a gentle hand on her girlfriend’s waist. She pulled Lexa towards her and the girl moved with her easily until she was pressed up against her. Clarke could feel the head from Lexa’s shower radiating off of her. 

Clarke didn’t hesitate in kissing Lexa, she couldn’t really help herself, and Lexa eagerly kissed back, smiling into the kiss.

It was only when Clarke’s hands began to stray from her waist did Lexa step back slightly. Clarke immediately dropped her hands but also instantly missed the feeling of Lexa against her.

“We can’t Clarke,” Lexa said, gripping the towel slightly tighter against her.

“Do you not want to?” Clarke asked.

“I do,” Lexa said and Clarke could hear the lust in her voice. “But your mom said-“

“My mom’s not here Lexa. I know her and I know she won’t leave the hospital until she is sure she has done everything she can. That usually lasts until the early hours in the morning,” Clarke said gently. “Though I’m more than happy to just talk and cuddle and watch movies on my laptop,” she added quickly. “Whatever you want, I’m up for.”

Lexa smiled because she loved how much Clarke tried to make her feel comfortable, she had never had someone do that for her. Not even Anya was as considerate. And that was saying something.

Lexa answered Clarke by kissing her. It was hard and passionate and Clarke was almost instantly moaning onto her mouth. Lexa felt a hand press against her chest so they could break apart for a second and Clarke looked into her eyes.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to feel pressurised to-“

Lexa kissed her again, this time cutting her off. And that was answer enough for Clarke.

* * *

Oddly, it was Clarke to wake up first this time. It was later than normal for Lexa to wake up, almost nine. But she was definitely still tired from the night before and the comfort of Clarke’s bed kept her in her slumber.

But the daughter of Athena was also a light sleeper, so almost as soon as Clarke was awake so was Lexa.

“Morning,” Clarke muttered, her voice was still full of sleep.

“Hey,” Lexa replied just as groggily.

“You do realise that it’s,” Clarke glanced at the clock, “8:57, right? Has the Commander ever slept in this long before?” she asked with a teasing voice.

“The Commander doesn’t think she’s slept in this long since she was sick when she was thirteen.”

“Did you just talk in third person?”

“The Commander did.” Lexa replied simply and Clarke burst into giggles.

"What would the other campers say if they knew you were such a nerd?"

"They will never know," Lexa threatened lightly spurring Clarke into another round of laughter. 

Once Clarke had settled again, she rolled onto her side so she could drape her arm over Lexa’s stomach and draw small circles with her thumb there. Lexa’s shirt was bunched up so it was halfway up her stomach (Lexa had insisted the night before that they put on pyjamas just in case for some strange reason Abby decided to check on them when she came in even after Clarke assured her that her mom hadn’t checked on her since she was a child).

“You’re leaving today,” Clarke said as if she suddenly just remembered.

Lexa’s heart clenched at the thought of having to say goodbye to Clarke again. 

“Yes.”

“When do you have to go?”

“Jaha said I have to be back for four,” Lexa recalled. “So I should probably leave soon if I want to make the walk back-“

“Lexa,” Clarke cut her off, “You don’t really expect me to let you walk all the way back to Camp Ark, do you?”

Lexa shrugged sheepishly, “I don’t know.”

“I would never do that.”

“Well I didn’t want to assume.”

“You know, for someone so smart, you sure can be an idiot sometimes,” Clarke teased. And then she was kissing her and Lexa didn’t mind that she didn’t get to reply to Clarke’s backhanded compliment.

* * *

The pair went downstairs forty minutes later, wearing bikinis underneath t-shirts and shorts. Abby was nowhere to be seen and Clarke easily guessed that she had come in late from work last night and was still sleeping.

It was starting to get too cold to go into the pool, but Clarke managed to convince Lexa when she showed the girl her favourite bikini, one that never managed to make it’s way into one of her backpacks last summer.

Clarke didn’t own any one-piece swimsuits, and Lexa hadn’t thought to bring one, but Lexa didn’t mind wearing a bikini when it was just the two of them.

They ate breakfast quickly and soon the two demi gods were outside lying on the grass. Their backs were against soft towels and the weather was surprisingly warm.

The garden was surrounded by a new-ish looking wooden fence that was a good few inches above Clarke’s head. There was a patio just big enough to fit a small table and four chairs. To the right was the small pool and to the left was a small patch of green grass, and separating the fence and the grass was a line of small hedges.

Clarke couldn’t help but glance over at Lexa on more than a few instances. The sight of her made Clarke’s breath catch and her throat go dry. She couldn’t be blamed really; anyone else would do the same if their girlfriend had the abs that Lexa did.

On one particular occasion Lexa, who a moment before had her eyes closed, protecting them against the suns rays, glanced over at her girlfriend who’s gaze was lustfully roaming over her torso.

A smirk tugged at her lips. “You are not very subtle Clarke,” she said. Clarke’s cheeks flushed pink and not because of the sun. "I can feel you staring."

“I'm not,” she lied pointlessly.

“Sure,” Lexa said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

“Ok, I was staring. I’m appreciating the view.” Clarke grinned and Lexa scoffed.

The two girls sat up simultaneously, both leaning back on their elbows so they could look at each other more easily and Lexa subconsciously found hers eyes drifting towards Clarke’s chest. When she realised what she was doing, she snapped her gaze back up only to be met with a smirking Clarke.

“Now who’s not being subtle?”

“I was enjoying the view,” she mimicked teasingly and Clarke stuck her tongue out.

And then Clarke suddenly pushed herself to her feet. She turned to walk backwards to the pool so she could look at Lexa as she did so and then when she knew she was at the pool edge she let herself fall backwards into the water, her back slapping the surface. When she emerged Lexa was standing by the edge.

Clarke kicked back slightly, “Coming in Commander?”

Lexa replied by diving gracefully into the water. The pool wasn’t very deep but Lexa noticed that before she jumped and so she quickly curled upwards as soon as she hit the water.

She brushed her hair out of her face and silently wished she had put it up before getting in.

Clarke swam over to her. It was slightly chilly in the water but then Clarke was pressed up against her, hugging her close.

 “I thought we were swimming,” Lexa said.

 “Who said anything about swimming?”

Clarke brought their lips together to kiss her gently. Her lips were wet from the pool water and they glided against each other easily. But they didn’t get to kiss for long because then Lexa heard the distinct sound of the back door opening and she quickly swam back.

Logically Lexa knew that Abby saw them kissing, the door was glass and it’s not like they had been subtle about it. She knew that Abby also probably didn’t care either since she let them share a room but she still felt her cheeks blush and she chose to ignore Abby’s knowing smirk as she stepped outside.

“Morning girls,” the woman greeted.

“Hi mom.” “Good morning Abby.” They chorused at the same time.

“How was work last night?” Clarke asked as she began to float on her back.

“Busy, but no deaths,” she relayed. “Have you girls had breakfast?” she asked next, not wanting to bore her daughter with details of her work.

“We have,” Clarke replied.

“Ok good. I just came out here to ask you girls if you needed anything from the grocery store, I’m making a run in a few minutes.”

Clarke opened her mouth to answer but she never got to because suddenly they felt the ground shake. It made the cool water ripple and lap up against the demi god’s skin. The three looked at each other confusedly. It shook again.

“What is that?” Abby asked. It didn’t feel like an earthquake.

And then they heard it. A loud deafening roar. And it was close.

Clarke and Lexa gave each other a look that lasted less than half a second before they both scrambled for the edge of the pool, a heavy feeling settling in both of their chests.

There was loud crashing sounds coming from their right as whatever the monster was tore it’s way through whatever was in it’s path. A moment later the fence was punched in, the wood splitting with a loud crack. 

“Mom! Get somewhere safe!” Clarke exclaimed.

A Minotaur, a fucking Minotaur, was stood in front of them. It’s chest rising and falling rapidly. It was a few feet taller than them, with the head and legs of a bull and the body of a man. Large horns protruded from the top of it’s skull, they looked sharp, lethal.

“We need our weapons Clarke.”

“Can you keep it distracted?” Clarke asked quickly.

“I will have to.”

And then Clarke was dashing into the house. She didn’t see her mother as she sprinted to the closet by the door where they had both deposited their weapons the day before. Clarke didn’t waste time, and she pulled the strap of her quiver over her head as she ran back out to Lexa. The leather was cold against her almost completely bare back. 

When she reached outside again, Lexa was running around the monster as fast as she could and Clarke realised that Lexa had found its weakness. It was slow.

Lexa spotted her immediately, she dove out the way as the Minotaur charged at her and when she sprung back to her feet Clarke tossed her the sword. She caught it easily and raised it quickly in defence.

“Who do you think would beat a minotaur, a Colchis Bull or two demi gods?” Clarke called over to Lexa as they quickly backed away from the beast.

“Not the time Clarke.” Lexa replied and Clarke had to agree.

The blonde knocked back two arrows at once, a trick she’d been practicing when she was bored on weekends, and fired them at the creature. They lodged in the Minotaur’s shoulder and it’s roar shook the air around them. It was smaller than the Cyclopses they fought and her arrows actually had an effect on it, unlike them.

The monster ripped them from its shoulder and tossed them to the ground and Clarke had a feeling she annoyed it more than actually doing any lasting damage.

Her thought was proven right a moment later when the Minotaur grasped large chunks of the now broken fence, in both of its bulky hands. It threw them straight at her and Clarke only had a second to jump out the way. 

The Daughter of Athena often fought without a breastplate on for a challenge and for fun but she has never felt as defenceless in a battle as she did now dressed only in a bikini. But there was nothing that she could do so she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the task in front of her.

Killing the Minotaur.

She saw two arrows fly in quick succession through the air, one landing in the Minotaur’s thigh, the other in the side of its knee.

It stumbled.

Lexa saw her opening.

The garden was small and so it only took Lexa seconds to be next to the creature. She jumped into the air as near the creature, her sword raised and she sliced downward as she came down from the jump, aiming for its neck. But suddenly the Minotaur shifted and her sword only cut through the horn.

She was vaguely aware of it toppling to the ground, but she barely paid attention to it, focusing more on getting out of the creatures range.

Lexa was sprinting to the edge of the garden when she suddenly felt a grip around her waist. She looked down and saw two large hands around her hips and she let out a choked sob as its nails dug into her flesh.

Clarke’s eyes had widened as she watched the Minotaur charge after Lexa. She quickly fired arrows at it’s back and they all hit their target but it did nothing to slow the creature down. It was definitely angry about it’s horn.

And then the scene in front of her slowed down in front of her eyes and she could do nothing as she watched Lexa being tossed around in the air. Her sword fell from her fingers and bounced silently off the grass. 

And then she was being hurled through the air and Clarke couldn’t do anything to stop it. There was a sickening crash as Lexa hit the kitchen window, the glass shattered and it snapped Clarke out of her haze. 

“LEXA!!!” Clarke shouted desperately.

But there was no answer.

Clarke felt her heart hammering in her chest, beating painfully against her ribcage. Her ears felt like they were underwater.

She wanted to run to Lexa. She wanted to make sure she was ok. She wanted to hug her close and not let go. 

But there was a fucking Minotaur in her back yard. And she had to take care of that first. 

The creature was stalking towards her now, its teeth bared and its eyes cold and glaring. Clarke's grip tightened on her bow and she quickly knocked an arrow onto the string. She didn't waste time firing it and the arrow landed solidly on the Minotaur’s face burying itself in the monsters eye. 

The eyes were always a weak spot.

It clawed at its face, it’s roar almost deafening from being so close, and while it was momentarily distracted Clarke dove for Lexa's sword. She grasped the grip in her hand and rolled to her feet. 

And then she felt a sharp pain in her arm and took her a moment to realise one of her own arrows was protruding from her shoulder. 

The Minotaur had thrown it at her. 

Well that was embarrassing. 

Clarke didn’t hesitate, her fingers wrapped around the shaft of the arrow and she grimaced as she yanked it from her flesh, ignoring the disgusting squelch of blood and skin. She knew she was probably doing more damage but didn't have time to take it out the proper way. 

Immediately she felt blood beginning to drip down her arm, dropping onto the grass below, staining it dark red.

She stabbed the sword into the grass at her feet. It was a struggle to reach behind her to reach the arrows with her bleeding shoulder, but she managed finally to grip two of the gold and white arrows in her fingers. 

The Minotaur's eye was now seeping blood and an almost jelly like eye fluid.

Clarke knocked the first arrow onto the string and fired quickly and then did the same with the second. They both hit the same knee, one above the knee cap and the other below. It was the same knee she hit before and it was enough to make the monster fall forwards onto the leg. 

As fast as she could she tore Lexa's sword from the earth, the top of the blade still coated in a fine layer of soil. 

Instinct kicked in and Clarke barely thought as she charged wildly forwards. The only thoughts in her mind were kill the Minotaur and get to Lexa. 

Her strokes weren't skilled, they weren't precise, they were wild and angry and ferocious. She knew it was dangerous, to leave herself so open like she did, but she couldn't help it. 

Large, deep gashes covered the Minotaurs torso and Clarke was about to stab the sword through its chest when she felt a large hand smack painfully against her side. She swore she heard a crack and all the air in her lungs was forced out, leaving her gasping for breath. 

It hurt to breathe and it hurt more to stand but Clarke managed to stagger to her feet relatively quickly using the sword to push her to her feet. She dropped the weapon as soon as she was standing.

The Minotaur was already getting ready to run at her again. It scrapped its hoof along the floor, like bulls did in cartoons, and shook its large head wildly.

Clarke cried out as she reached behind her to grab an arrow and grimaced as she knocked it onto the string. 

She didn’t shoot the arrow. There wasn't enough energy left in her body to fight anymore and she had to make this last arrow count. 

Then the Minotaur charged and Clarke waited until it was only a few metres in front of her to release the arrow. 

She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the Minotaur to barrel into her. But after a few moments there was nothing and so Clarke, hesitantly, opened her eyes. 

The arrow was lodged deep in one of its cuts, only the fletching was visible, and Clarke knew that it had hit the monsters heart. Its skin turned a pale grey and a moment later it burst into ash. The arrow fell into the pile of ash, sticking out of it.

All Clarke wanted to do was slump onto the ground and not get up for a few minutes...or hours. But instead she limped towards her house and almost fell through the back door. 

The walk to the living room felt more like a mile rather than the several metres it actually was but eventually she got there. Her mother looked unharmed which made some part of her feel relieved but then her eyes zoned in on Lexa. She was lying on the floor by the widow, surrounded by shattered glass and cradled in her mother’s arms. All her pain was forgotten and she rushed to her girlfriend. There was an obvious cut on her temple and a few more were dotted across her complexion. 

"Lexa, Lexa I'm here, I've got you. You're going to be fine."

The brunette only let out a quiet mutter but at least it was something. At least she wasn’t completely unconscious.

"Sweetie, she hit her head pretty hard and there's glass all in her back." Abby told her. "I think we need to take her to the hospital, I don’t know how you're going to fix this one."

Clarke had told her mom about her power but she had never used it in front of her before.

"I've dealt with worse."

Abby looked unsure and in awe at the same time. Then Clarke turned her full attention to the girl lying almost unconscious in front of her. 

She reached for her head first placing her hands over the girl’s temples. Almost instantly she felt her palms start to warm up, tingles flowed down her arms and her palms started to glow a bright gold. 

Clarke was briefly aware of her mothers gasp from behind her but she paid not attention to it. 

When her hands stopped glowing she pulled them away and saw that the cut had now closed up. 

"Clarke your shoulder!" Abby exclaimed, noticing the large gash on her shoulder from the arrow. 

"It's fine mom." It wasn't, but she wasn't going to admit that to her. "After I heal Lexa, then I’ll worry about myself." Her mother looked like she was going to say something else so Clarke quickly cut her off, "Don’t bother trying to convince me to do anything else, because I won't." 

Abby seemed to realise how serious Clarke was and thankfully she didn't try and argue against her. 

Clarke quietly told Lexa that she was going to have to move her away from all the glass and she just grunted in response, her eyes still remained shut. Together Clarke and Abby moved Lexa over to the sofa where she laid Lexa tentatively on her stomach. 

Then Clarke made quick work of her back. She tried not to react to the number of cuts on her skin but a few tears escaped the corner of her eyes and she only wished that her healing abilities could work faster. 

Slowly, as Clarke moved her glowing palms over Lexa's skin, the shards of glass were pushed from her flesh and the wound sealed up leaving faint scars that she knew would disappear in a few days. She moved onto healing Lexa's front as soon as her back was done.

And soon the last cut was closing up and Clarke hadn't even realised that she was crying until then. 

Lexa grimaced as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Did we beat it?" She asked weakly. 

Clarke let out a choked sob, "Yeah Lexa, we beat it."

"Thank you." Lexa said sincerely, adoration filling her voice. She lifted an arm up to wipe away a few of Clarke’s tears, "for healing me."

Suddenly exhausted, the edges of Clarke's vision started to blur and then she was slumping forwards and she didn't even hear Abby and Lexa calling her name. 

* * *

When Clarke came to she was in her bed. Her forehead was coated in sweat and she had a shooting pain across her ribs and torso. And there was a lot of noise. It made her head thud painfully.

It took Clarke a moment to realise what it was but then Lexa and her mom came into focus. They were standing at the bottom of her bed and discussing loudly about what they should do for her.

"If you take Clarke to the hospital and then she is suddenly healed, people will become suspicious!" Lexa insisted for the third time, knowing that her girlfriend would be able to heal herself much faster.

"She has a broken rib and part of her shoulder is practically missing. She needs to go to the hospital." Abby stated.

"When Clarke wakes up she will heal herself, she does not need your hospital." Lexa replied, holding back a scoff. 

And even though Clarke was in pain she couldn't help but feel a small smile at her lips because Lexa had been so scared to talk to her mom just the day before and now she was arguing with her. 

"Guys," Clarke said, her voice weak and raspy.

Lexa and Abby's conversation stopped immediately, their heads snapping towards Clarke in a second. Lexa reached her side first, kneeling by the mattress and taking Clarke's hand gently in hers. Abby was at her other side a second later, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You’re up." Lexa said gently.

"How long was I out?" Clarke tried to sit up but Lexa gently pressed her uninjured shoulder until she was lying down again.

"Only half an hour. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit.” She stated with a dry laugh, she quickly stopped when it jostled her shoulder and ribs too much, “How are you?"

"You healed me Clarke. I feel perfect."

"I know you still feel the cuts Lexa, you don't have to put on a brave face with me."

Lexa smiled softly, "Ok, they hurt a bit. But right now I'm more focused on you."

"We need to take her to the hospital," Abby interrupted and Clarke suddenly remembered that her mom was there too. 

"Lexa's right mom. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Sweetie, you're exhausted."

"Mom, trust me ok?" Clarke said and reluctantly Abby nodded. 

"...Ok."

Clarke looked to her right shoulder; it was covered in a gauze that she knew her mother had put on when she was unconscious. It was already stained dark brown from the blood underneath. 

"Lexa, can you help me unwrap this?"

The demi god moved forward obediently and ever so carefully removed the gauze from her shoulder. Clarke grimaced at the sight of the ugly gash and she had a feeling that it would scar even with her healing. 

Clarke moved her hand to the wound and winced as she touched the cut. She groaned as the skin started to reform and fix itself together. Lexa's hand came to rest comfortingly on her thigh. The whole process took longer than it normally would with only one hand and by the time her shoulder was completely healed, a sheen of sweat coated her skin. A sigh escaped her lips as the skin finally sealed over. It still ached but it was healed.

Then she moved both her hands to her ribs, she could tell that one was broken and at least two were cracked. She carefully lifted up her shirt and grimaced because bruising was already very evident. When her hands touched her skin, she hissed because of how sensitive it was. 

Her hands began to glow again. Healing her ribs took a shorter time, only because she had both hands this time. It hurt more because the bone had to re-join and soon she was dropping her arms to her sides and they hit the mattress with a silent thud. 

Clarke opened her eyes, which she had clenched shut at some point during her healing, and immediately looked to Lexa. 

Her girlfriend seemed to completely forget that her mother was in the room and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. 

"You're ok," she murmured. 

* * *

Clarke spent half an hour talking privately to her mom, consoling her and assuring her that they were both safe and that she could protect them from any monsters. 

Then the next half an hour consisted of her mother fussing over her injuries that were physically non existent and convincing her that all she wanted to do was spend the last few hours she had with her girlfriend before she had to leave for Camp Ark again. 

And that was how Lexa and Clarke ended up sprawled across Clarke's bed, their arms and legs tangled together. They were both still sore and their bodies ached, but they were alive.

"Well today was more... dramatic than I would have liked." Clarke sighed. 

"Yes it was," Lexa agreed. "Definitely memorable."

"That’s true." Clarke nodded. “We couldn’t just have a normal weekend together, could we?”

“We’re two demi gods, nothing will ever be ‘normal’ for us,” Lexa replied.

Clarke chuckled softly because Lexa did have a point. "Why did it even attack us? Nothing that big has ever come after me before."

"It's probably because there's two of us. Our scent to monsters will be stronger together."

"That makes sense."

“I’m sorry for putting you and your mom in danger for being here.” Lexa said.

Clarke sat up slightly so she could purposefully look at Lexa when she rolled her eyes. “This was not your fault and no one was hurt. Don’t be a dramatic broody teenager.”

Lexa frowned, “I’m not dramatic or broody.”

“You are a little bit.”

Lexa huffed. “Fine, I won’t give you the thing I was going to then.”

“You got me something?”

“I did, well more like found it. But now you don’t get it,” Lexa said teasingly.

“Bitch,” Clarke muttered and Lexa laughed loudly. Instead of replying Lexa just reached down by the side of the bed and felt around until she found the object. She brought it up and placed it in Clarke's hand. "Is this the Minotaur’s horn?"

"It is. Now everyone will know you fought a Minotaur and lived."

"How did this not turn to ash?"

Lexa shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure how it works, but some parts of monsters don't disintegrate. I found it when I helped your mom clean up the back yard a little. At Camp they are called a Spoil of War, lots of demi gods spend years trying to get these."

"Then you should have it," Clarke said, pressing the Minotaur's horn into Lexa's hand. 

"The kill was yours," she stated simply. 

They discussed for a few more minutes who should keep the horn but eventually Clarke conceded and placed the horn on her bedside table. Lexa was smiling triumphantly and Clarke wiped it off her face by kissing her deeply. 

Clarke let her lips linger on Lexa's for a few moments before curling into her girlfriend’s side.

"Do you think your mom hates me now?" Lexa asked randomly. 

"Why would she hate you?" 

"Because I shouted at her. That isn't exactly the best thing to do to your girlfriends mom."

"You were just looking out for me Lexa." 

"Still," Lexa said unsurely. 

Clarke ran her hand tenderly over Lexa's arm, "You didn't see her when you were hurt Lexa. She was so worried about you. She cares about you, of course she doesn't hate you."

Lexa still felt unsure but she said, "If you say so Clarke." 

"Now can we please stop talking about my mom because we're driving you to Camp in…" she glanced at the clock, "just under two hours."

Already knowing the answer, Lexa asked tauntingly, "And what do you want to do instead?" 

* * *

They went downstairs ten minutes before they were due to leave, Lexa carrying her backpack over her shoulder and her sword at her waist. They found Abby talking on the phone to a company that would come and fix the window. She hung up a few moments later. 

"How are you girls feeling?" She asked and Clarke could tell that she was still concerned. The magical healing may fascinate her mom but Clarke could tell that she still didn't trust it much. 

"My ribs hurt a little but I'm fine," she assured. 

"And you Lexa?"

"My skin still stings but I'm good too."  

Lexa was surprised when Abby swiftly wrapped them up in a group hug. She felt slightly tense, not having received a hug from an adult in years but Abby had a certain calming affect and after a few moments Lexa found her arm coming to up to drape around her waist. Abby pressed a kiss to Clarke's head before letting both of them go. 

"I know we already spoke about this Clarke but I was still so worried."

"Sorry mom."

"And I just want to say that I’m sorry for how I spoke to you earlier regarding taking Clarke to the hospital. You have been nothing but welcoming towards me and I feel terrible for it,” she said solemnly.

Abby just waved her off, "You have nothing to apologise for, you were looking out for Clarke and I can't fault you for that." Lexa sighed with relief. 

“Do you know what the neighbours think about the whole thing?” Clarke asked curiously.

“They think that a bull escaped a farm,” Abby replied and Clarke had the urge to laugh. “It’s been over the news that apparently the bull was being illegally tested on that made it go wild and insane.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Clarke scoffed.

“Mortals see and believe what they want to. And the Mist also helps,” Lexa added.

“I guess that’s more believable than ‘I saw a half bull half human monster run through my garden.” The other two women nodded in agreement.

Abby glanced at the clock then. It was almost twenty past three and Clarke sighed because she never wanted this weekend to end. It had been incredibly eventful, with their fight with her bullies and the battle with the Minotaur, but she would do it all again if that meant that Lexa could stay for a few more days.

“We should probably get going if we want to get you back to Camp on time.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Ok, let’s go.”

* * *

The drive to Camp Ark was filled with Abby telling Lexa more embarrassing stories, because apparently she couldn’t think of anything else to tell the demi god, and promises to teach Lexa how to bake the next time she visited.

“And feel free to come by anytime,” Abby said warmly.

Lexa couldn’t help but feel warm inside because of the invitation and she could definitely see where Clarke got her personality from.

“Careful mom, she’ll be over all the time now,” Clarke said teasingly and Lexa bumped her shoulder with hers.

“Thank you Abby,” Lexa said before glaring at her girlfriend playfully, earning a cheerful laugh from the blonde.

All to soon they were pulling up on the side of the deserted road. The woods was to their left and Clarke smiled at the sight of it even though she felt unhappy at Lexa leaving at the same time.

The three women climbed out of the car, Lexa grabbing her backpack and Clarke picking up her sword for her. Abby wrapped Lexa up in a warm hug. Then Clarke said that she would walk Lexa to the gate.

The two demi gods left Abby waiting in the car as they wound their way through the familiar trees. They took their time, walking hand in hand, making promises to visit soon and wanting to prolong their time together as much as possible.

Then they were standing in front of the two arching trees. The gate to Camp Ark.

Clarke stepped closer to Lexa so she could kiss her. She meant for it to be chaste and sweet, but it quickly deepened and reluctantly, a few minutes later, they pulled apart.

“I’m going to miss seeing your ugly face,” Clarke said jokingly.

“So we’re not going to be seeing each other for possibly a few months and the last thing you want to say to me is an insult?” Lexa asked, even though she was grinning.

“Yep.” Clarke replied, popping the ‘p’ on her lips.

That made Lexa laugh, “That sounds about right.” She pulled Clarke into a tight hug and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

Clarke wrapped her arms around her just as securely, “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.”

 

This kiss was more chaste, more remembering the feeling of the others lips, one that Clarke hoped would show Lexa how much she was really going to miss her.

“I thought I heard voices out here.”

Lexa’s hand went to her sword immediately, only to realise a second later that it was Octavia’s voice.

“Hello Octavia,” Lexa said, slightly annoyed that their moment had been broken.

Octavia didn’t appear to notice this. She ignored Lexa then, instead choosing to run straight towards the blonde instead. “Clarke!” she exclaimed happily. She launched herself into the girl’s arms and Clarke almost fell over.

“Hi O.”

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you for a few more months.”

“I’m dropping Lexa off.” Clarke stated obviously.

“I should’ve guessed that,” she said nodding.

“What are you even doing up here?” Lexa asked.

“I was on guard, duh,” Octavia rolled her eyes, “Or has all the crazy sex over the weekend jumbled up your mind?”

Lexa felt herself blush even though Octavia wasn’t right. “She's just jealous,” Clarke said and Octavia burst out laughing.

“You should probably head into Camp soon Lexa, it’s almost four." Ocatvia warned once she had calmed down, "Are you coming in Clarke?” she asked.

Clarke shook her head disappointedly, “I’m not, to be honest if I went in I wouldn’t want to leave. And my mom is waiting in the car.”

“Ok, I’ll see you soon though. I’ll text you.”

Lexa stepped closer to Clarke then and swiftly kissed her because she did have to be inside the Camp boundaries in just a few minutes and she couldn’t be late. Thankfully, Octavia chose to be silent during the kiss, not ruining the moment for a second time. Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips once more before pulling away.

Clarke silently handed Lexa her sword, which she slung over her shoulder. Somehow Octavia threw and arm over Lexa’s shoulders, even with her backpack and sword there and she grinned widely at the two of them.

So much for not ruining the moment.

“Well aren’t you gals the cutest.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Lexa said as they began to move towards the arch.

Octavia called over her shoulder. “Don’t worry Clarke! I’ll look after your girlfriend for you!” 

Lexa smiled over her shoulder and waved and then they disappeared through the arch and Clarke began her walk back to the car, already missing the feeling of having Lexa by her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed this two shot and thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos for the first chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


End file.
